


The depths of me

by KlawxXx



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, Exploration of sexuality, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possible more characters later on, meeting online, smex, some angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlawxXx/pseuds/KlawxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto first noticed the change when he hit puperty. As his body changed, so did his outlook on life. When Makoto turned 18, the desire for a partner grew, as well as an entirely new aspect he had not dared to explore. The first time he bound a rope around his ankles, after reading about bondage, Makoto was shocked over the pleasure he felt by being restricted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I wrote for myself. This pairing has me so bad, I just can't xD Hope someone out there enjoys it though. Probably crappy timeline and don't ask me how many chapters there'll be, I have no idea.

Makoto first noticed the change when he hit puperty. As his body changed, so did his outlook on life. He was thirteen the first time he touched his dick, the sensation had been so wierd yet nice and the sudden orgasm had him scared at first. After some sexual education in school, Makoto realised what he had experienced was perfectly normal and his self pleasure after that highly increased. Soon his hand was not enough though and Makoto toyed with the idea of trying out something new. His parents had restriction on their internet, but it wasn't hard for Makoto to figure a way to gather information.

  
The schools library had a suprisingly huge collection regarding sex, and not just straight sex. It was after reading about homosexuals he felt the tug in his belly. That was when Makoto started regarding his fellow students differently. He had always found it odd that, although it made him blush like mad, he never found the naked girls body very attractive. Standing in the boys locker room with the many other male teens though... Makotos body was not the only one that changed. He towered over the most of them, but there were quite a few that turned his head and later added in his nightly fantasies. He felt guilty about it at first, but that passed as it became clear that no one would ever know.

  
The masturbation became a play and Makoto was eager to try new ways. The first time he fingered himself he only felt silly, the sensation not spectacularly good. He read up on the parts and realised just pushing a finger in and out would not do it. He tried again, hooking his finger, adding more and it was when he felt a small bundle somewhere inside and hit against it his entire body spasmed and Makoto gasped embarrassingly loud. He couldn't stop there though and while one hand worked at his dick, the other kept brushing and hitting against that small nerve inside him. Soon he was reeling and keening as the most intense orgasm of his life rushed through him.

  
When Makoto turned 18, the desire for a partner grew, as well as an entirely new aspect he had not dared to explore. The first time he bound a rope around his ankles, after reading about bondage, Makoto was shocked over the pleasure he felt by being restricted. It soon escalated and he would find new ways to tie himself up. It wasn't until that horrorfying moment where his mother found him hanging from his closet, his wrists and legs bound, a vibrator up his ass. He wasn't able to look her in the eyes for a month.

  
Salvation came when he moved to Tokyo to study. But so did the desire to explore more come, to sense and to no longer do so alone.  
He had no one to talk about it with, having kept it a secret from all his friends. Only his mother really new and she was definitely not the right person to confide in.  
He stumbles across the website after three months of university. He had not had much time for his bedplay and Makoto felt like he was on a dry-streak. He was still far from desperate, but the site seemed promising, so he signed up. He was careful about whom he chose to chat with, many came on to him and more than once Makoto considering just forgetting it.

  
That's when he stumbled over his profile. There was not much to read, but what was there had Makoto intrigued. Even despite the silly username.

  
**SoYa288**.  
**Status** : Single.  
**Age** : 20.  
**Gender** : Male.  
**Info** : What is a word made up of 4 letters, yet is also made up of 3. Sometimes is written with 9 letters, and then with 4. Rarely consists of 6, and never is written with 5.  
It was just a silly riddle, Makoto smiled. He had opened the chat box before he realised and quickly typed a message before he could regret.

  
**Orca18** : Nice one :) My answer would be "Correct".

He was about to close the window down when a reply trickled in.

 **Soya288** : What is correct?

Makoto blinked, but he let his fingers type in his reply.

 **Orca18** : The word 'what' has 4 letters in it, 'yet' has three, 'sometimes' has 9, 'then' has 4, 'rarely' has 6, and 'never' has 5.

Again the answer was immediate.

 **Soya288** : I actually never thought anyone would figure it out. Sweet. Wanna chat?

Makoto felt himself smile, feeling a tad proud.

 **Orca18** : Thanks :) Yes, sure.

That was how it all began, his conversations with Soya288 became a daily routine and sometimes they would chat until late at night. It was innocent at first, the two were merely getting to know each other, having quite a few things in common. They both swam in middle and highschool. They worked out every weekend and ran every morning. It was when they started voice chatting that things changed.

  
"Heh, so why did you come to this site?" Makoto really liked Soya288's voice. It was deep and had an alluring timbre that the mic enhanced quite a bit. He pondered the question, not quite sure how to respond.

"To... meet people I guess. With same interests," There was a quiet humm from the other line before the other male responded.

"Makes sense. But this site is a sort of dating site for people interested in bdsm," He spoke it so matter of factly that Makoto felt himself blush. Because really, how could he forget that?

"Ah.. well yes.. I am also one of those if I have to be honest," He felt a little sheepish and tried to will his blush down.

"So what are you? Dom or sub?" The question really came so sudden Makoto nearly fell from his chair.

"Wh-wh-what?!" He was met by a low chuckle that honestly went right south.

"Or maybe you havn't decided yet?" Makoto was covering his beet red face by now, silently wishing the conversation would just change.

"We-well I... I kinda like to be... tied up?" He was stuttering a bit, but silently very grateful that Soya288 couldn't see his expression. The other man whistled low.

"In my book that means you are a sub," Was it Makotos imagination or did he sound... pleased?

"S-so... what are you?" If he had to reveal that part of himself, he better get the same in return. Soya288 didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Oh I am a dom, definitely. I like... tying people up," The last part was spoken so suggestively that Makotos breath caught in his throat.

"O-okay... uhm,"

"Chicks or dicks?" Makoto could forget about regaining his natural skin color.

"HUH?!" Soya288 was laughing again, that nice and deep rumble that made Makoto bite his lip.

"What are you into, men or women?" Wasn't that clear by now, given how Makoto actually spend so much time speaking with this guy? He took a deep breath though, preparing himself to answer.

"M.. men. I, uhm, never found women attractive,"

"Same." Somehow that small fact had Makotos heart race faster.

"I.. I see," He was fumbling with his fingers by now, his gaze averted.

"So what is your type? Or have I completely flustered you by now?" Soya288 sounded a tad too smug for Makotos taste.

"N-no! ...I mean... yes.. I am.. a little flustered.. maybe," the other man was laughing again, but to his surprise Makoto didn't feel completely uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of how often they spoke, having kept up their voice chatting for a few months now.

"I am just curious. You are pretty intriguing you know," That comment had Makotos heart skip a beat and he covered his face in his hands again.

"Y-yeah. I think you are too," A spell of quiet lingered and Makoto started to feel a little self-concious. Then he recalled Soya288's question.

"Ah.. and I guess my type is someone.. ehm.. bigger than me? I am quite.. uhh..."

"You are a big guy?" The words stopped Makoto short and his blush deepened. He realised those words could mean two things, but either way it wasn't inaccurate. He was a big guy.

"Mm, I am a big guy, too. Does that mean I could be your type?" Makotos breath caught in his throat again. Yet before he could even try to come up with a comprehensive reply, his screen changed from black to light which momentarily blinded him.

"Hold on, I will adjust the light," Wait. What. What was going on? Makoto blinked as his eyes adjusted and then he gasped. It was no longer just a voice call. He could see Soya288. He could see him! Makoto clasped a hand over his mouth as he tried to remember how to breathe. The man in front of him was... The light from the screen was not the best quality, but Makoto clearly saw black hair, slightly tousled, broad shoulders, a refined jaw, full lips and... those eyes. From what he could see, they were a dark blue, teal almost.

  
Soya288 was _gorgeous_. Makotos heart raced in his chest and he could feel small hiccups coming up. He wasn't kidding either, he was big, bigger than Makoto almost. That just worsened his situation, his face was flushed, his heart beating initriate patterns in his chest and all the heat went to his groin.  
Was this was they called attraction at first sight?

  
Then the other man shifted slightly, looking a bit... wait was he embarrassed? Makoto blinked and somehow he regained his wits a bit. That was... cute.

  
"So..." The word was dragged out a bit and Makoto saw him rub his neck slightly. Yup, he was embarrassed. A smile came to his lips and Makoto just let himself appreciate the view in front of him.

"I know I sprang this on you suddenly, but..."

"It's okay," Makotos voice was fond, his heart still racing in his chest, but he felt oddly privilieged and maybe it went to his head, because he was suddenly doing something so not like him. He pushed the button before he could chicken out and as he looked for a reaction the one he got was still unexpected.

"Oh shit!" Soya288 nearly fell back over, Makoto not sure if it was the light bothering him or his appearance, but he felt doubly self-concious and as his heart sunk he realised he maybe shouldn't have done that. That was until Soya288 spoke.

"Oh my god," He had a hand in front of his mouth, his voice was low and his eyes looked dazed. Makotos cheeks heatened more and he tried to smile a bit, raising a hand in small greeting.

"Hi," An illigeble mumble and a groan was his only response before a head hid a desk and Makoto squirmed a bit. What.

"S-sorry," Soya288 muttered, lifting himself up again, his cheeks were dusted with the nicest pink and he ran a hand through his hair. That was so hot Makoto wanted to moan.

"Shit that surprised me," He ran the hand back down his face, a small smile pulling at his lips. Makoto unconciously licked his own.

"You are... woah, you are..." An inkling of hope started to blossom in his chest and Makoto held his breath.

"Yes?"

"You are gorgeous," That did it. Makoto died. Those words spoken in that husky voice, the beautiful teal eyes filled with honesty, yet slightly clouded...

"I think _you_ are gorgeous," They both averted their eyes, yet both were still smiling, akwardly, silence filled the line between them. Soya288 was the first to break it.

"So yeah.. Can safely say you are my type," Soya288 was rubbing his neck again and Makoto couldn't stop the small laugh from escaping.

"Y-yeah... you... ah you are..." Soya288 smirked, engaging Makoto in a heated eye-lock that had his stomach churn.

"Sousuke," Makoto blinked, and then he blinked again.

"Eh?"

"That is my name. Sousuke," It hit Makoto then that this was were they really were going. They had reached the point where they trusted each other enough to go this far.

"M-Makoto. My name is Makoto,"

"Makoto," The way his name slipped from those full lips would fuel Makotos dirty imaginations for the next years to come, maybe a whole lifetime.

That night it was with Sousukes name tumbling from his lips that Makoto came.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Yeah second chap up already. Have quite a bit written down. Just want to start this off and get a bit more into the story. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment :]

"Ma-ko-to,"

Makoto smiled but did his best to remain uninfected, keeping his eyes lowered to his homework. Sousuke had insisted they had a video call albeit Makoto informed him he would be busy studying. That'll be fine! I will just watch you. Was Sousukes answer, and although that was a little, well... odd, Makoto had caved in the end and given in to him.

"Ma-kooo-t-,"

"Sousuke," Makoto sighed, but he still could not wipe that smile off his face. "I told you I would be busy," Sousukes sigh was more exasperated.

"Yes, but are you actually doing anything? I swear you have been on that exact page for 15 minutes now," That comment made Makoto snap his head up to verbally disagree, but Sousukes loop-sided smile caught him off guard.

"Ah, got your attention now,"

"Sousuke!" Makoto whined, prompting a chuckle from the blackhead.

"I am sorry, but this is just really boring,"

"You said you would be fine watching me,"

"Oh I meant that. A different scenario would be nicer though," Makoto blinked.

"A different-,"

"Mm, you could take your shirt off,"

"EH?" As Makoto blushed, Sousuke was laughing again.

"T-that is not funny, Sousuke!" The blackhead was shaking his head, but he met Makotos gaze head on and heat started to curl in Makotos belly.

"No, I'd say it'd be sexy as hell," With a groan Makoto clasped his hands over his face. Sousuke really liked to tease him.

"Would you feel better if I took off my shirt, too?" There was an edge to his voice and Makoto let his hands fall from his face to stare at him in disbelief. He wished he hadn't though as Sousuke obviously didn't wait for his response. The material of his sweat-shirt was yanked over his head, tousling his hair even more and Sousuke dropped it unceremonously to the floor, leaning back in his chair as to really show off. And he had all good reason to show off.

Everything down from his broad shoulders were an expanse of musclecs. His pecs were absolutely stunning, the skin taut and the color even. Makoto was staring and he was almost afraid he was gaping, too. Sousuke looked so good. A clearing of a throat pulled him out of it, Sousuke smirking as he raised his arms to put them behind his head. The way his abs flexed had Makoto follow the movement intensely.

"God, Makoto. It's so obvious you like what you see," Sousuke was smirking and for a moment Makoto wished he could wipe that right off his face. Then again, if he was able to touch him he would probably let his hands wander other places.

"Your turn," Sousuke spoke and Makoto felt his cheeks heat up. Oh to hell with it. Grabbing the back of his shirt collar he yanked the whole thing up and over his head. He held it in front of him just for a moment before he eventually let it drop. Still the urge to cover up was immense. It was when he heard the sharp intake of breath that he looked up to see Sousuke with his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and if Makoto wasn't mistaken he was flushed right up to his ears.

"I shouldn't have asked you to do that,"

"Well you did, so you better take a good look!" Makoto blamed Sousuke for what came over him, but he too was feeling flushed and his heart was beating rather fast. Sousuke chuckled but he did remove his hands to look and Makoto thought he saw him lick his lips. His cheeks were dusted a nice pink and his eyes were hooded. Then his smile turned playful.

"You can go back to your homework now," Makoto stared wide-eyed in disbelief. What. Then he blushed harder and frowned.

"As if I can do that now! You just took away all my concentration!"

"I am that hot, huh?" Sousuke really sounded too smug.

"Well yes!" Makoto was aware he was half shouting, but it was absolutely worth it when he saw Sousuke freeze and his mouth opened in a soft 'o'. His blush seemed to deepen and he scratched his cheek.

"Shit," He mumbled, and Makoto was oddly satisfied of how flustered he looked.

"You are," Sousuke paused to clear his throat, then he rubbed a hand over his jaw. "I mean... You are.. Shit what am I trying to say?" Sousuke head desked again, something Makoto had noticed he did when he was extremely embarrassed.

"Something about me being.. hot?" Makoto felt a little daring, so he went for it. Sousukes face became red and his mouth fell open.

"Y-you! You are obviously more than that!" He flinched as if realising what he said, but Makoto was already blushing furiously.

"O-okay," He averted his gaze, waiting for Sousuke to say something, anything. The silence lingered and it started to feel a little uncomfortable. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"Sou-"

"Makoto,"

Makoto blinked and looked up, stopping himself for saying further by seeing Sousukes dertermined expression.

"Makoto," He spoke again, his voice was low, his eyes alluring and Makoto felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I wish I could touch you, Makoto," Those words made him draw in a deep breath, a tingling sensation travelling the leght of his body. He slowly bit his lip, closing his eyes.

"Me too, Sousuke," When he opened his eyes again, Sousuke was smiling. Not a teasing, playful smile, but a true genuine, heartwarming smile. It made Makoto smile in return.

"Try something with me, Makoto," Sousukes voice was husky and Makoto drew in a deep breath.

"Anything, Sousuke," He could already feel all the heat coiling in his neither regions, his member throbbing involuntaringly. It was as if his body knew what was to come.

"Touch yourself," Sousukes voice was commanding, seducing and where as Makoto would have felt embarrassed in any other situation, he felt... safe. He ran a hand from his collar down over the expanse of his chest, his thumb circling a nipple before tweaking it, making a soft noise from the feeling.

"That's it," Sousuke breathed and Makoto watched him do the same. Though he used both of his hands, tweaking his nipples and making Makoto groan. The range of their web-cams allowed them to see each others upper bodies, but as Sousuke pulled his chair back, Makoto had a clear view of him down to his crotch. The front of his pants were nicely tented and Makoto bit his lip. Sousuke looked big, even down there.

"Let me see you," It prompted Makoto to push his chair back as well. Where Sousuke was wearing jeans, Makoto only wore a thin pair of loose pajamas, so his erection was probably showing more. Sousuke groaned quietly and it fueled Makoto. His ran his hand lower, adding the other as he reached the hem of his pants. He could hear Sousukes breath deepen and with a deep breath of his own he slipped his thumbs under the elastic band, pushing the fabric down over his hips. He was glad he had chosen to wear non-fancy briefs, the white fabric expanding nicely over his growing bulge.

"Makoto," Sousukes voice sounded strained and Makoto rose his eyes to watch him bite his lip, his own hands at the flyer of his pants. They made easy work of the button and the sound of the zipper rang clear in Makotos ears.

"Yes," He groaned as he watched Sousuke push down his pants. His boxers were simple too, black, but still showing enough to make Makoto squirm. He watched Sousuke slowly palming himself, mimicking him and letting out small gasps as the pleasure grew intense. It was incredible how much more turned on he felt opposed to usually when he was just alone. Makoto palmed himself as well, aware that Sousuke was watching him intensely, making those small, absolutely amazing noises in the back of his throat.

"H.. how far should be we go?" Sousuke was drawing in deeper breaths and by now he was taking a hold of his erection through his boxers. Makoto bit his lip again, moaning slightly.

"All the way," There was no way in hell he wanted to stop now and as Sousuke groaned and slipped his hand under the fabric, Makoto knew he felt the same.

"I probably wont last long," He was still making those sexy noises, making Makoto moan and feel his member twitch under his hand.

"Show me," His own voice sounded husky and apparantly Sousuke liked the sound as he bucked his hips and trew his head back. His other hand pulled away the boxers, leaving a clear view to his impressive lenght. Makoto felt his mouth watering. God, if he could get his lips around that... He pulled his own briefs down, grasping a hand around his dick and pulled it slowly. He imagined it was Sousukes hand, thumbing the head and pumping him roughly. He heard Sousukes groan, knowing he was watching him again and Makoto met his gaze. The blackhead was flushed, the glans of his cock nice and red. Sousuke looked so good, fisting himself and Makoto felt the bubble tear in his groin. He was so close.

Sousuke came first with a shout, and Makoto swore he heard his own name fall from those full lips. It was all it took for Makoto to reach his own peak and Sousukes name definitely slipped from his own lips. The seed hit his lower belly and Makoto twitched, moaning through the pleasure. It took them a while to regain their composure, both still breathing hard. It was when their eyes met and Sousuke smiled, that they both laughed quietly. That had been quite the experience, one Makoto wouldn't mind repeating.

His homework completely forgotten, he and Sousuke cleaned up before they fell back into a comfortable chat. The chemistry between them were so easy, like breathing.

"Will you be able to chat tomorrow?" Sousuke was leaning against his hand, chin resting in his palm. He looked content, but tired. Makoto felt the same, a small yawn escaping him before he glanced at the time. Wow, it was already 2am.

"Mhm, yeah. I have some afternoon classes, though,"

"Around 8 then?" Makoto nodded and smiled, waving at Sousuke as they said their byes.

After a brief shower, Makoto fell back against his bed, smiling at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for leaving kudos and showing interest in my little story ;]

The rain was pounding hard, even against the plastic of his umbrella. It had been pouring down almost the entire day, making Makoto stuck waiting close to the library. Fed up waiting he decided to try his luck and make it to the train station by foot. It was past 5 before Makoto made it to his scrawny appartment. Turning the key in the lock, he pressed it open and made his way inside. He had a few problems with the umbrella while dripping everywhere. He shrugged out of his jacket and stashed his shoes and umbrella away by the door.

Heading directly for a warm shower, Makoto shed his clothes on the way. Once he felt nice and warm again, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his room. He turned his laptop on before he went to the closest to find some clothes. Not even 30 seconds passed before the messenger device called and Makoto smiled. Trowing his found clothes on the bed he gave himself a quick once-over in the closet mirror, a little embarrassed about the towel, but otherwise indifferent since Sousuke had seen more of him than that.

He sat down and quickly pressed the receive button, smiling when Sousukes face flashed and he could finally see him again.

"Woah, Makoto. Is that attire for me?" Makoto chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I just came from the shower. It's raining really bad out there, I felt cold," Sousuke smiled a bit, leaning to rest his jaw on his hand.

"I don't mind, you should do that more often,"

"Shower?" Sousuke made a face, making Makoto laugh again.

It had been a week since they had first crossed the border of just friendly chat. It happened again a few days later, but since then nothing. Honestly, Makoto was starting to feel a little... Horny was really the only word to describe it. He was not good at hinting it though, so it was really left up to Sousuke. He hadn't shown any sign of wanting to engage in such activities again, though, so Makoto just bit it back.

"How was your day?" Sousuke asked and Makoto shrugged before he then started the boring tale of which classes he had, even adding what he had for lunch. It was so mundane really, but Sousuke never complained and always seemed genuinely interested. In exchange he got to hear some of Sousukes life as well. The blackhead was a couple of years older than Makoto and was currently just working. He had taken a bachelor in physiotherapy which he had quit in the last year. When Makoto prodded for the reason Sousuke would change the conversation, clearly not keen on explaining.

The teal eyed man was content with just working, though. He had a day time job in a record shop, but else took a few jobs online being quite good at IT and other internet stuff. That's what Makoto called it, even when Sousuke had used such professionel sounding terms for it, the brunette couldn't wrap his head around it. It paid well Sousuke had explained. Makoto though was glad for his decision to pursue an education that would maybe give him the oppurtunity for a good carrier. He really wanted to work with children.

After a while of more chatter, where Makoto eventually grabbed a shirt to pull over his head, much to Sousukes complaints - it was just so friggin cold - Sousuke looked about to collapse. It was only around 8 in the evening, Makoto pushing the bowl from his supper aside. He was frowning a little as he watched Sousukes eyes droop again.

"Honestly, you should just go to bed," Sousuke blinked and yawned hugely.

"Nah, I'd rather stay up and talking to ya,"

"But you are practically falling asleep on me!"

"I wish," Sousuke said with a grin, momentarily confusing Makoto until he understood the meaning.

"W-well, not on me! Ah, you know what I meant!" Sousuke was just laughing, though he had to stop as a another yawn came up.

"Mm, maybe someday?" His words made Makoto flush and look down at his keyboard. Someday. That would be nice. Really nice.

Half a hour later, Makoto was going through his notes and Sousuke was very much asleep laying over his table. Makoto smiled as he gazed at him, putting his notes aside and trying not to giggle. Calling his name, he tried to wake him, but Sousuke didn't stir before Makoto had gotten out of his chair and changed the towel with some sweatpants.

"Mm, Makoto?" He was rubbing his eyes as Makoto returned to the screen.

"Hey sleepyhead. I really think you should go to bed," Sousuke was trying to complain but was cut off by another yawn.

"Maybe you are right," He looked about ready to collapse once more.

"We will talk tomorrow, right?" He knew he sounded hopeful, so far he and Sousuke had talked every day, but Makoto wanted to keep it that way.

"Yeah of course," Sousuke was keeling over again but caught himself last minute.

"Shit. I am sorry, I," Makoto shook his head and put on his best smile.

"It's okay. Get to bed Sousuke, goodnight," He patiently waited as Sousuke yawned again, mumbling a bye before his finger moved to press the off button of the video call. He was stopped when Sousuke called his name though, just in time.

"Yes?" He blinked, a little surprised. Sousuke still looked about ready to pass out, but there was clearly something on his mind.

"Tomorrow," Sousuke mumbled, lifting a hand to cart through his hair. Even as Sousuke looked about as tired as Makoto had ever seen someone, that movement was still incredible sexy.

"What about tomorrow, Sousuke?" Makoto tilted his head a bit, waiting for an answer.

"Ask you... I will ask you something... something.. important," Makoto wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he smiled and gave a small nod.

"Okay, Sousuke. Now really, go to bed," What got to be Sousukes twentiest yawn made Makoto giggle and he waved a bit. Sousuke murmured another bye and pressed the button before Makoto could.

He leant back in his chair with a sigh. Tomorrow huh? He wondered what Sousuke wanted to ask him, but he knew he would have to wait.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here we are again with chapter 4. I don't know if I will be able to post everyday. Just, don't count on it ok? I will whenever I have a chapter ready, but do expect sporadic updates. (I have a life, shhh) Anyway! Thank you so much for the lovely comments! PLEASE DO KEEP THAT UP HAHA! It spurs me on eh ;] Hope you enjoy!

Makoto nearly dropped the small plastic container with the hot chocolate, fumbling and apologising furiously. It was his first day at his part time job and so far he had only managed to embarrass himself. His off green barista shirt was already stained with a prominent spot of cherry sauce, and though his name badge clearly stated 'trainee' it didn't help the permanent flush to his cheeks. The young girl with the pony tail that had been assigned to guide him just giggled and relieved him of the container, telling him not to sweat it.

At four pm Makoto was on his way home, wearing his usual clothes and the dirty work attire stuffed down into a plastic bag he held in his left hand. His right was holding onto the strap in the train as he waited for his stop to come up. It was saturday and he had not had any classes, instead he had been up since eight am to arrive at work by ten. He would be working three days a week from now on, but by the amount of mistakes he had managed to make on his first day, Makoto dreaded having to go over there again tomorrow.

At least for now he was free, no homework left either and once he arrived at his appartment, Makoto practically fell face first on his bed. He knew he should probably get to wash the dirty clothes now he had time, his own laundry having piled quite a bit since last week. Sighing Makoto got up and went to get it over with. Half a hour later he was back in bed after a quick shower too, just wearing a loose tee over the only pair of clean briefs he could find. He was sitting crosslegged on his bed, balancing his laptop on his knees and waiting for it to start up. He was kind of curious to see if Sousuke was on yet, but as the webchat started up SoYa288 was offline.

Makoto felt a bit dissapointed, but hey the guy had a life outsite of chatting with him. Although they did chat a lot. A lot. There was also that thing Sousuke had said last night that he wanted to ask him. By nature Makoto was curious, cautious, but still curious enough to have being lured into horrible empty houses by some classmates in his younger years. Makoto wasn't scared of the dark, more the idea of not knowing what could hide in there. That something could jump him any second.

He opened the browser window to access his mail, it had been over a week since he checked it and wasn't surprised to find quite a few unanswered messages. It was mostly his friends from his old town who wrote over mail, his family contacting him by phone. Then there was Makotos closest childhood friend, Haru, who texted him a couple of times a week. Both Makoto and Haru had grown up in the small town of Iwatobi, which was at least five hours by train from where his lived in Tokyo. Haru still lived there, though he had been talking about maybe moving a bit closer to Makoto.

There was no mail from Haru among those he had received, but then Makoto did not expect there to be. Haru had texted him just a few days ago. They mostly shared mundane things, Makoto explaining his classes and Haru nagging him about eating properly. Thinking about it always brought a smile to his lips, cause Haru was one to talk with him only eating mackerel for the most. Makoto hoped Haru would move to Tokyo, because he honestly missed him. He had never told Haru about his.. eh, interests. So of course he hadn't mentioned Sousuke either. Some part of Makoto felt bad about it, but honestly how ever should he go about telling something like that anyway?

_Oh, Haru, btw I never really liked girls so I figure I am gay and I also like to tie myself up while thinking about some strong and tall guy dominating me. You are okay with that, right?_

There was absolutely no way Makoto could say something like that. Just thinking about it made him blush. Still, keeping secrets from his best friend didn't feel good. Maybe if he ever got serious about someone, got into a steady relationship, then he eventually would have to tell Haru. And his parents. Yet as everything was now the only one Makoto was particularly interested in was Sousuke and they were really as far away from a steady relationship as they could be. There was a lot of attraction between them, but really, they would have to meet first... Oh god, meeting Sousuke. The thought alone had Makotos heart beat increase. It wasn't something the brunette hadn't thought about if he had to be completely honest with himself.

It was just that if Sousuke didn't feel the same way... Makoto liked how things were right now. He really liked it. Bringing up something like that with the risk of possibly ruining their easy going friendship. No, Makoto was too selfish to risk it. Having Sousuke to chat with after a long day was always what Makoto looked forward to. He needed it. It also didn't hurt that they.. well.. Shared some fantasies, and ventured into the pleasure of webcam sex. Makoto could tell it was as new to Sousuke as it was to him and that comforted him.

Makoto had become so distracted by his thoughts that he actually startled verbally when a ding from his speakers indicated SoYa288 was now online. He had also been in the middle of a reply to one of his middle school classmates, Kisumi, and quickly finished the mail and hit send.

He made it just in time for Sousukes call and though his heart was beating in his ears still, Makoto was smiling from cheek to cheek. He eagerly accepted the call and only when Sousukes now familiar face flashed on his screen did his heart rate calm to a more steady beat. He could also feel the heat in his cheeks from his blush when Sousuke smiled back in that sexy way only he could, of that Makoto was sure.

"Hey," He greeted and adjusted the laptop more so that he could lean back against his pillows, getting more comfortable.

"Hey," Sousuke replied and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that always made pleasure pool deep down in his gut. It didn't help that Sousuke was wearing a skin tight tee with a deep cut v-neck showing off his prominent collarbones and the start of his cleavage. Makoto could easily picture the dark fabric gone since he had seen Sousuke shirtless many times. Hell, he had seen him naked a lot. The blush didn't leave at all, Makotos thoughts already in the gutter and Sousuke was corking a brow at him, looking a bit suspicious.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, making Makoto chuckle a bit and shake his head. But he felt a bit bold, a side to himself he had noticed only came out around Sousuke. It was nice.

"Just undressing you in my head," He kept his expression innocent though and the way the top of Sousukes cheekbones colored a faint pink just had Makoto smile more. Sousuke then groaned and covered his face with a hand.

"God, Makoto, that..." The darker haired boy then chuckled and Makoto couldn't help but join. He liked when he was able to embarrass Sousuke like this. The teal eyed man usually had this broody expression as his standard one, but little by little Makoto was able to bring forth more and discover that Sousuke was actually pretty expressive. He liked to think that he was one of the few permitted to see him so open; that he meant just that little more to Sousuke.

When the hand finally left that handsome face Sousuke seemed to have his features more under control, yet the faint blush remained as he mock frowned at Makoto. "Sometimes you are just so..."

"Forward?" Makoto finished for him with a teasing lilt to his smile and Sousuke nodded, not even trying to conceal his own smile. He looked pleased in a way that had Makotos heart skip a beat. They fell into easy chatter, sharing tidbits of information about their day, Makoto telling Sousuke about his first day at work and how surprised he is that he wasn't fired on the spot. Sousuke laughed a bit at his expense, but Makoto only found it adoreable. He knew he was crushing hard on Sousuke, he was not oblivious and it just became that more clear the more time they spend talking over webcam.

After a hour of just casual talking, a few teasing remarks as Sousuke finally realised Makoto was only in his underwear and t-shirt, Makotos curiousity finally got the better of him. "Um, Sousuke. About last night,"

The darker teen rose a brow, but waited for Makoto to continue. The brunette fiddled a bit with the border of his laptop, wondering briefly if Sousuke even remembered; He had been unusually tired. He was just going to plunge into it anyway. "You said... you wanted to ask me something?"

Realisation dawned on Sousuke and Makoto felt a bit relieved that he _did_ remember, but then Sousuke flushed so bad even the tip of his ears got tainted pink. Taken by surprise Makoto blinked a few times, just watching as the teal eyed man averted his gaze and started to look a bit flustered. Now Makoto really was intrigued and his fingers tightened on his computer as he waited with bathed breath for Sousuke to just spill it.

"Uh, yeah, that..." Sousuke scratched at his cheek still not meeting Makotos curious eyes, but after clearing his throat he finally looked up. His eyes held a hesitating look and there was something about it that told Makoto this might be a little more serious than he had first thought. So the brunette smiled a bit, hoping it would asure Sousuke a bit. He cleared his throat for the second time and sheepishly started.

"So as you know.. we are.. uh... well we have done some stuff," Makoto blushed a bit, knowing exactly where Sousuke was taking this now. He merely nodded his head and unconciously licked his lips. Sousuke got a glazed over look in his eyes as they zoomed in on Makotos tounge, watching the subtle act. He then inhaled sharply and his next words had Makoto frozen and heart stop.

"Let's meet Makoto... I want to meet you,"


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh and last chapter I said not to expect daily updates and what is this? Pffft. Well, don't expect daily updates haha! For as long as I can I will, but who knows, it could change.
> 
> More Sousuke Makoto interaction? Not really haha! This chapter is important tho.  
> Next chapter, chap six, will hold a bit of a surprise for you all, but probably not what you think ;]  
> Enjoy and keep up those comments <3 I love them and reply to them all!

Makoto couldn't concentrate. The amount of mistakes he made today, his second day at work, were even more than his first day. He was currently sitting out back with his face in his hands, embarrassed and a little beside himself. It didn't help that he had barely slept last night. He took a few deep breaths and rubbed his face, trying to clear his head a bit. His eyes stung and his head swam with Sousuke's words from last nights conversation.

He wanted to meet him. Sousuke wanted to meet him.

"Tachibana-kun?" Makoto snapped his head up when he was approached by his co-worker. It was the same girl from yesterday. He had learned her name was Satoshi Yuuki and she was currently looking at him with a slightly worried expression. It made Makoto feel even worse and he quickly averted his eyes again. How could he possibly explain this to her, why he was not able to perform better and actually get some work done. Like this he was not an asset to the small café.

"I am sorry, Satoshi-san. I..." He felt a hand on his, small and female and gazed down at it, still not ready to look at her.

"It is okay Tachibana-kun. I spoke with the manager and he said it would maybe be for the best if you went home and got some rest. You look really tired," Even her voice was filled with worry and Makotos breath hitched. His neck felt stiff, but he still turned it to look at her. His voice came out as a croak and made him flinch internally, but he was so ashamed.

"Am I... fired?" He knew he sounded hopeless, but Satoshi looked surprised and her brows rose to indicate so.

"Why, no not at all!" She quickly exclaimed, her hand on his squeezing a bit. Maybe it was to reassure him, but Makoto kinda wished she would just let go. Normally he didn't mind a comforting touch or two, but the way he was feeling, wishing he could just shrink and crawl into a hole it was the last thing he needed right now. She didn't let go however and just shook her head a bit.

"The manager understands your situation," She begun and Makoto felt like corking a brow. Really now? Instead he just let her finish.

"You are studying at the university and it's probably really hard on you. Manager said you can just come back next friday and we will start over," Her hand was caressing his now and Makoto really had to restrain from just pulling it back. He was relieved to hear her say so, however, that he was being given a second chance. He nodded then and averted his gaze once more.

"Thank you," He muttered and felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. He didn't have to look at her to know she was grinning and with one last squeeze she finally released his hand. She stood up before him and rested her hands behind her back, leaning a forward.

"It's fine! Just make sure to be at your best next time and go home and rest, ne?" He gave her a wry smile and a small nod, then watched her leave with a bit of a skip to her walk. Sighing Makoto ran his hands over his face again before he got up himself and started to gather his things. He changed from his work clothes to his casual ones and left the shirt and name tag in his assigned locker this time. He hadn't dirtied the clothes, luckily, so he would just leave them here for next friday.

After Makoto arrived at his appartment, he went straight for his bedroom and face planted on his bed. He sighed and then groaned into his pillow before he hugged it tight and curled up on his side. Now that he was completely alone there was no escaping the thoughts that had also kept him up most of the night. His laptop sat on his desk the exact same way he had left it after ending his call with Sousuke 10 hours prior. Makoto hadn't given him much of an answer, being far too shocked to really digest the information. Laying awake half of the night had made up for that, though, and Makoto had had enough time to think, wether he wanted to or not. He knew the time for deciding had come.

Makoto groaned again and pressed the pillow against his face. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet Sousuke, in fact he really did. The darker haired man had been on the forefront of Makoto's thoughts since they first started to regularly webchat a few months ago. Makoto also knew he didn't think it was too soon either. In fact just yesterday he had been thinking about the possibility, just being too scared to ask himself, afraid that Sousuke might not be on the same chapter.

Now that he knew Sousuke was, the excitement Makoto felt was so intense it completely trew him off. They were quite compatible, having established an easy friendship and then there was also the undeniable attraction between them. Makoto had never dreamed about actually meeting someone he felt so good about, someone he could so easily share his secret desires with. It was just if they actually met... What if they didn't feel comfortable with each other then? What if Makoto turned out to not be what Sousuke wanted, that everything turned out to be akward and...

Makoto sat up abruptly and tossed the pillow aside. He knew he was starting to panic and that really wasn't good. Maybe what he needed was someone to talk to about this. Someone he could trust. There was really only one person Makoto could think of, but it would be embarrassing, possibly downright humiliating to admit to these parts of himself. Which he had to if he wanted an honest opinion. He sat up in bed and glanced at his wall clock, it was just a little before midday, but Haru was definitely home. It was sunday after all. Makoto slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, trotting out of his room and into the hallway where he had left his phone in his jacket pocket. After fishing it out, Makoto went to the kitchenette and got himself a glass of water.

All in all his little appartment consisted of a smallish bedroom with just enough space for a desk, chair and bed. There was an inbuild closet for his clothes and he had a small night stand with drawers he used for socks and underwear. The only other room aside from his tiny bathroom - the shower stall almost to small for him to stand in - was the livingroom slash kitchen. One wall was lined with a bookcase for all his study books and some also just for leisure. He had a few books about bondage in different degrees, but those were hidden in a box beneath his bed. Just to make sure. Not that Makoto ever had anyone over for as long as he had lived here. University was too busy to make new friends and all free time was spend online with Sousuke anyway.

Makoto had a couch too, a bit battered as it was bought from recycling, and he sat himself down on it, placing his glass of water on the coffee table. His lime green cell was held securely in his hand and for a while he just stared at the screen. Eventually he sighed and stroked his finger across the touchscreen to open it. Haru's number was on speed dial and Makoto brought it to his ear, leg twitching as he listened to the tone before it picked up on the fourth ring. For Haru, that was acutally quick.

"Ah! Haru?" Haru never talked much, not even when he took the phone, so Makoto just spoke to let him know it was him.

"Makoto," Was his response and Makoto was starting to feel really nervous.

"Uh, um.. Are you busy right now, Haru?" Part of him hoped his black haired friend was, so that he would have to call back later and get some more time to prepare himself. Although he knew no matter how much time he took he probably never would be ready for this. Again Haru's response was short and straight to the point.

"No,"

"I see," Makoto felt a bit sheepish and scratched at his cheek. He knew he could keep stalling, but maybe he should just get it over with. The silence that filled the line between them while Makoto thought about how to start didn't seem to bother Haru much. He was simply quiet as he waited.

"Uh, there is actually something I want to ask you," Makoto started and tried to imagine Haru's calm expression, his blue eyes would show a tad of curiousity, but else his expression would be the same. Haru still remained quiet and Makoto took it as his cue to continue.

"I.. well. I have been chatting with someone I met online for a long time now," That seemed to perk Haru's interest and he actually interrupted Makoto to speak.

"A girl?" Makoto refrained from flinching and instead he just sighed, shaking his head though Haru couldn't see.

"No," His voice sounded small even to himself, but Haru didn't seem much affected when he replied.

"A boy then," Makoto blinked a bit. Haru sounded so natural and not one bit surprised, which in turn surprised the brunette. Instead of pushing it though, Makoto continued to get to the main issue.

"Yes. He is... Someone I really like, and..." He stopped himself, hesitating for a moment, but still Haru was showing the utmost patience.

"And we seem really compatible, you know," Haru's reply was a quiet humm with an undertone of thought, but Makoto kept going.

"The thing is that we have been voice chatting for the most part... with webcam," He added as an after thought, to let Haru know that Makoto wasn't possibly being conned by someone just pretending. This time there wasn't an immediate reply from Haru and Makoto felt his chest constrict a bit. What if Haru was thinking he was being reckless doing something like that in the first place? To be honest it wasn't really much like him in the first place, but Makoto didn't regret it even one bit.

"Haru?" Makoto asked cautiously after a while of more silence.

"Is this why you have changed?" Haru's question was so sudden Makoto felt the words leave him. What? He had changed? His mouth felt a bit dry, so Makoto licked his lips to gain some moisture.

"What do you mean, Haru?" As soon as he asked it, Makoto wasn't sure he wanted to know. Had he neglected Haru in some way? Granted, with university he was kept busy and he had also just started to work partime - if he could keep the job - he also chatted a lot with Sousuke, but he couldn't remember never answering Haru's texts, or calls. Makoto was the one to always write first, anyway.

"When you first moved away, you seemed sad and also stressed. Lately you have been really happy, though," Oh. Again Makoto didn't know what to say right away, but he was no longer worried. He _was_  feeling more happy. In the beginning he had felt very lonely and as Haru said, stressed. He had missed his family and friends terribly, still did, but not as much anymore. Makoto smiled a bit. Haru was right, Sousuke was making him really happy.

"I am happy," Makoto answered, fondness in his voice. Haru hummed again, but Makoto could imagine him with that small smile of his.

"What do you want to ask me then?" Haru's question brought Makoto back on topic and immediately his hands started to sweat. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell Haru everything just yet, so far he had avoided admitting under what circumstances he and Sousuke met online. Unless Haru asked him directly, Makoto would keep as vague as he could.

"Um, yeah. It's been going really well for a couple of months, and now,"

"Now you want to meet him," Haru interrupted, hitting the nail on the head. Makoto spluttered a bit, feeling himself blush.

"No! He wants to meet me! ...I mean... Yes... I do," He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling flustered and happy Haru couldn't see him.

"Hmm," Haru hummed and Makoto felt his heart beat in his chest. This was it, Haru would tell him what he thought about it.

"Makoto," Haru sounded stern and Makoto's attention snapped as his heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yes?"

"I think you should follow your heart," Makoto's heart skipped again, but he could only open and close his mouth not quite sure what he wanted to say.

"Haru..." Was all he managed and he faintly heard Haru sigh on the other end of the line.

"You have to make your own decisions, Makoto. Though I am glad that you confide in me," For Haru to tell him something like that just told Makoto he had done right by telling him. There was really only one thing he could say in return.

"Thank you, Haru,"

They talked a bit more about other things, Haru prodding about his diet and making Makoto laugh. It was really nice to talk to his best friend again and they lost themselves in the conversation. That was until Makotos phone beeped, indicating it needed recharging. That in turn made Makoto notice the time. 3 hours! They had been talking for 3 hours! Makoto sat up from being sprawled over the couch, so fast his head spun a bit.

"I am sorry Haru, but my phone needs recharging and I think I just destroyed my phone budget," There was a reason Makoto mostly mailed or texted with his friends and family. Making calls were expensive and even though Makoto had found a job now, he actually still had to receive a paycheck. That kinda required a months worth of work. Haru told him it was fine and they both hung up after saying their byes.

Makoto fell back against the couch and heaved a sigh. Talking with Haru had cleared things up for him. Tomorrow night he would chat with Sousuke again and tell him his answer. When even Haru, his best friend in the world, thought he should follow his heart, then Makoto would.

And his heart wanted Sousuke.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long. Been stuff I had to deal with. Also not on vacation anymore, so like I mentioned previously updates might get sporadic from down on. Hope you enjoy sixth installment though!

Nice and quiet filled the decent sized beedroom. The window was covered by dark blue curtains and just a tiny ray of sun filtering through indicated that it was indeed morning. The ray of sun, however, didn't even come close to reach the queen sized bed centered at the wall adjacent to the one with the window. Thick covers, in a similiar color to the curtains, laid spread over the bed, hiding the slumbering body beneath and with every steady breath the fabric rose and fell in tact.

Sousuke had always been a heavy sleeper, which was why he had quite the impressive set-up of an alarm clock. It was linked to two other devices, one an old fashioned, really loud bell clock and the other just a radio. Sousuke was sleeping soundly, peacefully and having such a nice dream when, as a bomb, the alarm went off. Music was blasting, the bell clock beeping annoyingly and Sousuke was shaken awake with a jolt. He groaned in annoyance and did as he always did first, pulled his pillow over his head to try and drown out the sound. But he was the one who had made the installments and knew they wouldn't stop unless he got up and turned them off.

This was usually how Yamazaki Sousuke started his day. At 06:00 AM.

He would grumble all the way to the bathroom after turning off the blasted devices, always greatful he lived in a house, so there were no neighbours to complain. He would glare into the mirror while he brushed his teeth, spitting out the foaming paste and then rinse. He would still be grouchy when he returned to his bedroom to get dressed. Then he went into the hallway and down the stairs to make himself some coffee in the kitchen. Breakfast would be after his usual morning run, but maybe today he would have some first. It was monday, so he was meeting up with Rin. They always ran together on mondays.

Sousuke allowed himself to doze a bit while the coffee brewed. He was already wearing his jogging outfit, the jacket hanging from the back of a chair and suddenly it started vibrating. Sousuke slowly blinked some sleep from his eyes and yawned as he fished for his phone in the pocket of the jacket. He was pretty sure he knew who it was and as predicted it was Rin who texted him to let him know he was on his way; and he would bring breakfast. Well great, that saved Sousuke the trouble for making it. Once it was ready he poured himself a cup of coffee, watching the steam waft towards the ceiling as he waited for it to cool enough to actually drink.

10 minutes later, a new cup poured and the door bell chimed. Sousuke hadn't bothered to sit so he simply straightened himself from where he was leaning against the counter. He sat the mug down and went to get the door. Rin's prize winning grin greeted him and the redhead held up two bags of what smelled like freshly baked goods.

"Yo, Sousuke!" The teal eyed man gave a grunt in response, he wouldn't be fully awake before after at least three cups of coffee. Stepping aside he let Rin in and closed the door behind them. His shorter friend had already toed off his running shoes and briskly walked ahead towards the kitchen. When Sousuke entered Rin was taking out a log of bread, rummaging through the drawers to find the cutting knife. Sousuke sighed and went over, reaching up and taking the knife from it's usual place on the magnet plate on his wall. Rin didn't say anything and just took it, his ears looked a little pink, though.

Once everything was ready and they were seated, Sousuke was buttering his bread when Rin lightly kicked his shin under the table to gain his attention. Sousuke frowned a bit and glared at him.

"What?"

"How did it go?" Rin pried and took a bite from his own bread and cheese. Sousuke knew what he meant, count on Rin for only containing his curiousity for so long.

"Could have been worse," Sousuke replied, adding his own piece of cheese. Neither of them were very fond of sweets, so where jam was concerned it had to be non sugared and preferably a tad spicy.

"So he didn't give you an answer yet?" Rin at least had the decency to swallow before he spoke. Sousuke shrugged, but shook his head a bit.

"I'll get it tonight,"

They finished their breakfast in companionable silence, wordlessly working around each other as they packed everything away, put plates and mugs in the sink and got ready to head out. Sousuke had a couple of hours at the record store later, else his day was pretty much open. As Rin and he took to running their usual route, they small talked a bit more. There was almost nothing Rin didn't know about Sousuke and though the redhead was curious from nature, he was holding back enough that it wasn't an annoyance to Sousuke. It was actually nice having someone to talk to.

Sousuke had known Rin since they were kids, having been introduced through their parents at the age of 5. Gou was only 2 around that time, Rin's younger sister whom Sousuke saw as his own, just like he felt Rin was like a brother to him. Sousuke was an only child who had grown up in a dysfunctional family. His parents divorced when he was around 8 and he practically lived at the Matsuoka's during that time. His parents used him as ammunition to get to each other, fighting over who got to keep him. In the end he got to stay with his father and his mother moved away.

He spend as much time with Rin and his family as he could, however, becoming even more of an incluse than he already was. Then Rin and Gou's father passed away, a drowning accident. It trew the whole family dynamic out of balance and Sousuke chose to stay more with his father to give them room. Rin and Sousuke went to the same high school and swam together as they grew up. Rin wanted to keep pursuing a career inside swimming, a dream Sousuke shared, but Sousuke injured his shoulder and had to find something else. It had been a difficult time for him, but he got through it.

They were running through one of the rare parks in the shinjuku area when they agreed to take a small break. Rin, who was the one in better shape of the two, kept standing and stretched a bit while Sousuke took a seat on a nearby bench, taking a few deep breaths. Eventually Rin sat down beside him and handed him one of the water bottles he had crammed into the small back-pack he ran around with. Sousuke always thought that was a wierd thing of Rin, but he was grateful for the water. They didn't say anything for a while and just sat, breathed and enjoyed the cool morning air. And each others company.

"Hey, Sousuke," Rin was the first to break the silence, turning his head to look at his friend.

"Hm?" Sousuke was leaning back, his eyes half closed as he gazed at the canopy above and how the sun filtered through the leaves.

"You are sure about wanting to meet that guy, right?" Sousuke hadn't told Rin Makoto's name, but it was still wierd hearing him call him 'that guy'.

"Yeah, why?" Rin shifted beside him, turning his head away to look at the ground instead.

"It's just.. As your friend I'd hate to see you get hurt, or something," Sousuke sat up and turned to him with a raised brow. Rin glanced up at him, shifted again and then ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I mean. You hear all these stories about online people not being what they claim to be," Sousuke snorted and as Rin frowned the darker haired man simply smiled.

"Don't worry so much," He started, holding a hand up when Rin gave signs of wanting to disagree.

"We have been chatting for months now. And with chatting I mean webcam. I know how he looks, how he sounds," Sousuke rested his hand back on his leg before he continued.

"If he is not that sweet, easily blushing and unbelieveable hot guy I think he is, then I'll trow him out," He said the last bit with a shrug. Rin didn't look that convinced, but the redhead knew his friend and so he knew Sousuke would go through with it. Still there was something else...

"Just... Meet in public okay? If he agrees. Some café or something," Rin was serious and it was not like Sousuke had not thought about that. Maybe inviting Makoto straight into his home, his life, was a little too soon. He shrugged and gave a curt nod.

"Sure," Seemingly appeased, Rin nodded absentmindedly as well and took a swig of his water bottle. After a bout of silence the redhead bumbed their shoulders together and gave Sousuke a cheeky grin. "Keep me updated~"

It was much later when Sousuke left the record store through the backdoor, done with his shift and ready to head home. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he walked through the streets. He preferred walking rather than taking bus or train, even though he had about a hour home, he wasn't in a hurry anyway. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door upon arriving, letting himself in and discarding his shoes. With a sigh Sousuke slid his bag off his shoulder to the floor and shrugged out of his jacket. He headed directly for the kitchen to start the coffee machine before he went to his room.

Lounging on his bed, he put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. Makoto would be in classes now. Sousuke closed his eyes and allowed himself to just relax. The conversation with the brunette from saturday night was edging its way to the forefront of his mind, the way Makoto had looked when Sousuke spoke those words.

_"Let's meet Makoto... I want to meet you,"_

_At first there was just wide eyed surprise written on the handsome face of the green eyed man, but soon he was flushing up to his ears. The pink was so pretty on him that Sousukes heart unvoluntaringly skipped a beat. It resumed to just rapidly beating against his ribcage after as he waited for a verbal response. Makoto's eyes averted and Sousuke could hear how his breath stuttered with every in- and exhale._

_"S- Sousuke... I..." The stuttering translated to his soft spoken words and Sousuke could barely hear him over the sudden, racing beat in his ears. He was suddenly overcome with regret; what if he had jumped the gun too quick? He couldn't tell for sure if Makoto was just flustered or uncomfortable. The brunette on the other side of the screen was fidgeting and Sousuke almost wanted to stop this now, tell him he didn't mean it, but he did. He wanted to meet Makoto so bad. Makoto took a deep breath and finally met Sousuke's gaze. He did look flustered, but if Sousuke wasn't mistaken he also looked flattered. Could just be his hopeful imagination._

_"I... want to.." The words were whispered and Sousuke had to strain to hear them over the feeble cam connection. His heart stuttered and he almost couldn't stop a smile forming when Makoto held his hand up._

_"But I... Can you let me think it over? I have never done something like this, and..." Makoto averted his eyes again, looking a bit ashamed as he started fidgeting again. The breath he hadn't known he had been holding in rushed out of Sousuke, and where as he was a bit dissapointed not to get an answer right away, he was also relieved it wasn't an instant no._

_"Ok..." He agreed, what else could he do? "If you want, tell me on monday?" That way Makoto had all sunday to think this over as well. Makoto nodded and the sweet smile he gave Sousuke made it all worth it. They managed to get an easy conversation flowing after, forgetting momentarily Sousukes request._

And that had been that. Sousuke sighed and stretched before he slouched his arm over his eyes. He and Makoto had not chatted at all last night and he would be lying if he didn't admit he felt extremely anxious about it. That and Makoto's answer, whichever it would be. There was also a chance the brunette hadn't made up his mind. Sighing again Sousuke took a glance at his clock. Waiting would feel like forever so he might as well get up and about. Or take a nap, his bed did feel unusually comfortable.

It was much later when Sousuke roused, a little groggy before he happened to glance at the time. Suddenly he was wide awake. Somehow he had managed to sleep for four hours and it was nearly 6 pm. Sousuke cursed lowly under his breath as he got up and slid from his bed. He had about half a hour to get something to eat, freshen up and then boot up his computer. Just great. He ran his hands through his hair, makeshift combing it as he went to his kitchen. It had gotten a bit long actually, maybe he should consider getting it cut soon. In the kitchen he went through the fridge, grabbing a few things so that he could make a sandwich. When he was done, Sousuke returned to his room with his plate and a glass of juice.

He sat everything down at his work desk, booting up his computer while he went to his closet to grab a fresh shirt. After his run with Rin he had showered before going to work, but he'd both slept and worked five hours in this shirt. Sousuke discarded the tee on the floor and pulled the other one over his head. His computer had just started up when he returned to the desk and sat down. He took a bite from his sandwich as he logged into his webchat, seeing that Makoto wasn't online yet. They had agreed to meet up at 6, glancing at the digital numbers at the bottom of his screen, Sousuke saw there was still 7 minutes left. Guess he just had to wait.

Around 5 minutes later and the last bite of his sandwich stuffed inside his mouth, a ding sounded from his webchat, Makoto's offline status changing to online. Sousuke felt his heart skip a beat, which actually startled him a bit. Chiding himself mentally, there was no reason to freak out, he opened the conversation window and waited for Makoto to make the call. Which he did proximately 2 seconds later. Sousuke's heart skipped another beat, betraying him. The screen flashed back for a moment, then Makoto comes into view and he is smiling shily. Ahh forget his stupid heart skipping, now it was racing a mile.

"Hey," The brunette was the first to talk, he looked a bit nervous and Sousuke inhaled deeply.

"Hey," He greeted back. A spell of silence fell, neither talking and just akwardly sharing glances. Then Makoto cleared his throat, averted his eyes and.. Oh wow, he blushed! Sousuke's breath hitched. He had a feeling this was when he would get his answer. Wether Makoto wanted to meet with him or not. The brunette glanced up again, meeting Sousuke's eyes.

"S-so," He slowly began, fidgeting with something Sousuke couldn't see.

"I have decided," Sousuke felt his heart stop, _C'mon!_ His mind spurred, _Just spill it!_ Makoto took a visible deep breath, his eyes gleaming and his smile got bigger, blinding.

"I really want to meet you Sousuke. Let's meet,"


End file.
